Quando os Sentimentos Vem à Tona
by Biaaa
Summary: O que somos nós diante do avassalador amor que destrói a nossa cerca e põe fogo na nossa casa?
1. O Altruísmo de Harry

**Quando os Sentimentos Vem à Tona**

**Por Bia**

**O Altruísmo de Harry**

**Disclaimer:** Bom, Harry Potter e os outros personagens do livro não me pertencem. Na verdade, eles são da J.K. Rowling, e eu só estou me divertindo um pouco com eles...Sem a menor intenção de ganhar dinheiro!

**Nota da Autora**: Tudo bem, tudo bem...Eu também sou uma H/G total! Só me digam o que acharam, de verdade!!...Lê thankx again! C é td amore! Matou td!

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_(Então, eu disse , eu sou uma bola de neve correndo)_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_(Correndo até a primavera que está trazendo todo esse amor)_

_Melting under blue skies_

_(Derretendo debaixo do céu azul)_

_Belting out sunlight_

_(Espalhando a luz do sol)_

_Shimmering love_

_(Doce amor)_

_Well baby I surrender_

_(Bem, baby, eu me rendo)_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_(Ao sorvete de morango)_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_(Nunca acabará todo este amor)_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_(Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso)_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_(Mas não há escapatória para seu amor)_

_These lines of lightning_

_(Essas linhas de relâmpagos)_

_Mean we're never alone_

_(Significam que nós nunca estamos sozinhos)_

_Never alone, no, no_

_(nunca sozinhos, não , não)_

_(Counting Crows - Accidentally In Love-Música tema de Shrek2)_

Por acaso era algum tipo de crime achar a irmã do seu melhor amigo bonita? Isso era errado? Harry achava sinceramente que não. Realmente, que mal havia em aceitar a verdade? Mas a realidade era que ele estava pagando duras penas pela recente conclusão. Então Gina Weasley era bonita. E daí? Isso não quer dizer que ele tinha que defendê-la toda vez que ela brigasse com Rony, apesar de Gina estar sempre certa e saber se defender muito bem, diga-se de passagem, nem querer ouvir atentamente suas opiniões sobre Quadribol e sobre as aulas de Snape. Mas a mais nova dos Weasley era realmente interessante e...Não, seus comentários eram realmente interessantes e Harry gostava de estar perto _deles._

E também, principal e totalmente, ele não dependia desses pequenos pareceres de Gina. O que importava que Harry passou a prestar atenção às aulas de História da Magia porque ela disse que quem não sabe do passado, comente os mesmos erros no futuro? Isso não necessariamente queria dizer que ele temia desapontar a garota com enganos já cometidos. Ora, aquilo era apenas um capricho tolo! Ele já vivera 16 anos sem esse tipo de manipulação involuntária por parte de Gina. Aquilo era bobagem.

Apesar disso tudo, Harry acabara admitindo que Gina era realmente bonita. Quer dizer, isso não quer dizer que ela era _atraente._ Ele não se sentia _atraído _por ela. E ele nem mesmo sabia quando tudo aquilo começou. A história de Gina ser bonita. Foi meio que depois do último dia de neve. Os primeiros raios de Sol saiam timidamente, e tinha toda uma aura gentil na manhã. E ele rumava para a Sala Comunal bastante feliz. Tivera uma noite boa, sem pesadelos, raridade em meses. E apesar da angústia e depressão que o asfixiava, Harry se encontrava numa alegria repentina e sem motivos. Talvez fosse porque a Grifinória estava se saindo cada vez melhor nos treinos de Quadribol...

Mas quando seus pés tocaram o primeiro taco da sala, o que ele viu...Bom, não tinha o que falar. Gina estava sentada numa poltrona qualquer, e contrastava com a luz que vinha da janela semi-aberta. Seus cabelos brilhavam vermelho cobre e ela sorria para Dino com uma doçura que Harry sabia que significava bastante coisa. Seu companheiro de quarto também sorria, e notou quando ele tocou a mão dela quase sem querer. Harry lembrava-se muito bem que Gina estremeceu ligeiramente. Aquilo também significava algo? Mas o que importava era que Harry a considerou extremamente bonita sentada ali, com os cabelos brilhantes nas costas, com as mãos entrelaçadas nas suas próprias e com seu sorriso terno. Aquilo parecia ser muito mais que um pequeno prazer tenro.

Só que Gina percebera que ele a observava atentamente e então o cumprimentou com um _"Oi Harry."_. E ele respondeu com entusiasmo _"Oiêê!"_, o que foi ridículo e ele percebeu mais tarde. Ela o convidou para sentar com eles e Dino exclamou algo em concordância, mas Harry logo se deu conta que durante a conversa ele sustentava um olhar de decepção e um certo desgosto para com Harry. O que já era de se esperar, sabia, afinal, ele não mais tocara na ruiva.

E se tinha uma coisa que o fazia realmente concordar com Rony era a coisa Gina-Dino. Bom, Dino era uma cara legal, de verdade. Ele sempre se mostrara muito solicito e compreensivo com Harry. E eles eram amigos, não? Harry achava que sim. Mas Dino era legal-estilo-irmãs-Patil. E Gina não era Lilá Brown, muito menos Parvati ou Padma Patil. Ela era simplesmente...Gina. Harry entendia que Dino se importava com ela e gostava ela, mas o sentimento não deveria ser recíproco. Não por causa dele próprio, Harry, claro...Não existia simplesmente os dois juntos. Mas Gina e Dino! Gina era o tipo de garota que gostava de deitar na grama do jardim da Toca no fim da tarde para observar os gnomos flertarem com as gnomas, o que era romântico e engraçado porque como demonstração de afeto eles batiam sua própria cabeça fortemente contra as das amadas, de tomar suco de abóbora de canudinho, de dormir depois do almoço, tanto que era totalmente a favor da _siesta_ e que dizia que Snape talvez fosse um pouco rancoroso em relação aos grifinórios e que ela realmente não gostava dele, mas que isso não significava que ele não era fiel a Dumbledore. Será que Dino entenderia tudo isso? Que ela ria de Fred e Jorge mas tinha certas reservas em relação às brincadeiras deles, que ela amava sua família mas ficava louca com todos eles e que ela mantinha certa distância da maioria das meninas. Essas coisas não se aprendem assim! Se bem que Harry descobriu algumas delas só no verão passado...Mas Dino simplesmente não podia fazê-la feliz. Sim, Harry Potter concordava com Rony. Não importava as argumentações de Hermione dizendo que não saber era um ponto alto de todos relacionamentos, a descoberta.Ele ria e não acreditava. _"Ele nem sabe como ela é!"_, dizia com segurança. _"E você com certeza sabe...Você é tão egoísta Harry!"_.

Será que ele era? Aos diabos com as frases incompletas de Hermione! Egoísta por que? Ora, por todo e qualquer Deus, sua atitude era bastante altruísta! Por que deixaria Gina sofrer por um amor acabado desde o início? E era aí que ele pagava as contas por seus suposto crime. O quanto mais Rony tentava cortar o relacionamento de Gina e Dino, e Harry apoiva discretamente, mais os dois andavam juntos, se encontravam nos intervalos das aulas e jogavam Snap Explosivo durante horas a fio. Por acaso era castigo? Sinceramente! Só podia ser castigo saber que Gina talvez se magoasse com aquilo tudo e não poder fazer nada para impedir. Ela parecia decidida, mas não sabia no que estava se metendo...Harry queria ajudá-la por experiência própria...Talvez ela tenha aprendido algo com Miguel Corner, mas e se Dino quebrasse seu coração?

-Harry.- disse uma voz longe- Oi. Você viu meu irmão por ai?

O garoto olhou bem a sua frente e focou seus olhos em...Gina Weasley. Ela sorria timidamente, incomodada por atrapalhá-lo.

-Oiêêê Gina!- exclamou. _"Ridículo de novo, Potter.", _concluiu com pesar_.- _Bom, talvez ele esteja com Mione. Então, que aulas teve hoje?

E ela sentou ao seu lado para conversar.


	2. A Conversa de Rony

A Conversa de Rony 

**Por Bia **

_Escutando tarde ontem à noite, eu escutei uma porta se bater _

_(Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam)_

_E um grande táxi amarelo levou minha garota _

_(And a big yellow taxi took my girl away)_

Agora, não parece sempre que se vai

_(Agora, don't it always seem to go)_

_Que você não sabe o que tem até que desapareça_

_(You don´t know wht you got till it goes)_

_(They paved paradise and put up a parking lot)_

_Eles asfaltaram o paraíso e botaram um estacionamento_

_(They paved paradise and put up a parking lot)_

_(Big Yellow Taxi-Joni Mitchell)_

**N/A: **Desculpa pela demora! E vlw mil p/ a menina mt fofa q me mandou review...VLW!! Lê thankx! E Tata...minha betinha d novo! Tá ai...

Harry folheava um livro de Quadribol tentando fingir interesse. Deitado em sua cama, empertigado, mantinha as orelhas atentas para tentar escutar qualquer palavra que era trocada por Rony e Dino. O que será que seu amigo estava aprontando? Harry já imaginava e não precisava de nenhum guro indiano, curso de Adivinhação ou cartomantes, bolas de cristais, intuição e coisas assim. Ele simplesmente _sabia._ Eles só podiam estar falando de Gina Weasley. Sendo mais preciso, sobre o relacionamento de Dino com Gina. Será que Rony estava ficando louco? Ou então, depois de Gina descobrir sobre essa pequena conversa amigável, com certeza ficaria. Ele nem queria imaginar como o irmão da garota em questão sobreviveria se Gina tivesse um ataque histérico. Bem provável de acontecer.

Espiou com o canto do olho o que se passava a sua frente. Os garotos estavam em pé e com as costas eretas, e Rony tinha um dom de dureza na face. Dino o olhava em tom de desafio. Harry imaginava o que entre o céu e a terra estaria sendo dito naquela conversa. Do lado oposto do dormitório, Neville fingia dormir de olhos abertos, preferindo não tomar partido na conversa. Passado algum tempo, Harry continuava na mesma página que explicava a função de um apanhador, extremamente nervoso porque não ouvia mais nada.

- Dando uma repassada hein? Me diz Harry, que parte você não entendeu?- Rony perguntava em tom zombeteiro.

Harry sorriu amarelo e não disse nada. Isso porque ele mal podia se conter e se fosse falar algo, com certeza perguntaria que diabos Rony estava falando com Dino. Mas ele não precisou se segurar por muito tempo, logo, Rony declarou:

- Dino não gostou muito do que eu disse...Eu só falei que não gostava dele com Gina! Tem algum mal nisso, óbvio que não!

Rony realmente parecia indignado. Harry não sabia direito o que falar, mas se Gina ficasse sabendo daquela _conversa_ com certeza nunca mais veria a luz do dia mais uma vez. Gina irritada era um perigo quase mortal. E por mais de que a idéia de uma separação entre o casal contentasse Harry incrivelmente, ele não queria ver Gina triste e com o coração partido por um menino que não estava disposto a tê-la como membro de uma família cheia de irmãos nervosos. Dino tinha todo o direito de temer por sua vida, mas se ele escolhesse a distância a companhia de Gina Weasley, então Dino não merecia a companhia da garota. Concluindo, disse finalmente:

- Bom, Rony...Se ele ainda quiser ficar com a Gina depois da sua ameaça de morte – riu – então ele merece.

A indignação de Rony aumentou em níveis alarmantes. E ele achando que Harry era a favor dele! Mas talvez fosse bem verdade...Rony não podia fazer nada se eles estivessem apaixonados.

O resto do dia transcorreu tranqüilamente. Hermione continuava frenética por causa dos N.I.E.M.'s e Rony dizia que ela estava estressada em intervalos regulares de 5 minutos. Porém, Harry bem percebeu quando Rony pôs a mão sobre a coxa de Hermione e beijou-lhe os lábios rápidos, para evitar os olhares dos outros, especialmente os de Harry. O moreno não era incrivelmente tapado a ponto de não perceber que eles estavam juntos já há algum tempo, porque eles sorriam de piadas particulares e trocavam olhares delirantes. Mas o fato era que a conversa de Dino e Rony não surtira efeito até o presente momento e ele se indagava se o atual namorado de Gina tinha sido tão discreto ao ponto de não comentar nada. Depois das últimas aulas da tarde a maioria das grifinórios se reuniu dentro da Sala Comunal, o tempo estava fechado e fazia muito frio. Rony olhava atormentado para a entrada, esperando qualquer sutil movimento e Harry sabia que ele queria que Gina, que provavelmente estava em algum lugar com Dino, chegasse logo. Onde é que eles se meteram?, pensava incisivamente, sem nenhuma resposta. Passado algum tempo, uma ruiva causou estrondo na quieta e pacífica Sala Comunal. Alunos compenetrados no estudo viraram o rosto para ver quem era e outros chateados e sentados ou deitados desanimadamente se empertigaram para ter visão total e pleno dos acontecimentos. Porque aquela ruiva raivosa, aquele irmão assustado, bom...Era só juntar um mais um, o barraco com certeza já estava armado!

Gina dava passos grandes, lentos e duros. Olhava firme para Rony, os olhos morenos obstinados e Harry deduziu que Dino tinha aberto o bico. Isso já era bastante previsível, melhor do que ninguém ele sabia que, se alguém além de Hermione dobrava Rony, esse alguém era Gina. Mas também não aparentava que uma conversa amigável entre irmãos iria acontecer. Gina ainda andava, e quando há dois passos de Rony, olhou-o profundamente e declarou:

- Rony, estou te avisando, nunca mais, _nunca mais_ se intrometa na minha vida. Eu nunca te dei e nem agora te dou esse direito.

A sala pareceu diminuir na expectativa. Todos inclinavam suas cabeças o quanto possível para poder ouvir o que Gina dizia. Agora, havia decepção. O que, como era aquela história mesmo? Nenhum barraco, gritaria ou quebra de objetos? Nem ao menos uma maldiçãozinha? Gina Weasley parecia já ter acabado seu expediente porque se dirigiu ao seu dormitório sem mais.

Rony resmungou, reclamou e destilou seu mau humor a todos, desde os mais curiosos que vinham até aos olhares desconfiados de pessoas que nem ao menos presenciaram a cena de minutos atrás, mas que sacavam que hoje simplesmente não era o dia mais alegre da vida de Rony. Isso ele deixava bem claro, com certeza. Hermione batia boca com ele, apoiando Gina de forma incondicional e Harry sentiu-se muito mal lembrando que queria que tudo aquilo acontecesse.

Mas tudo mudou de figura quando Dino entrou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda.


	3. Reconciliação

**Reconciliação**

**Por Bia**

"_Avião sem asa. _

_fogueira sem a brasa. _

_Sou eu assim sem você. _

_Futebol sem bola. _

_Piu-piu sem Frajola. _

_Sou eu assim sem você. _

_Porquê é que tem que ser assim? _

_Se o meu desejo não tem fim. _

_Eu te quero a todo instante. _

_Nem mil auto-falantes. _

_Vão poder falar por mim. _

_Amor sem beijinho. _

_Buchecha sem Claudinho. _

_Sou eu assim sem você. _

_Circo sem palhaço. _

_Namoro sem amasso. _

_Sou eu assim sem você. _

_Tô louca pra te ver chegar. _

_Tô louca pra te ter nas mãos. _

_Deitar no teu abraço. _

_Retomar o pedaço. _

_Que falta no meu coração. _

_Eu não existo longe de você. _

_E a solidão é o meu pior castigo. _

_Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver. _

_Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo. _

_(2X) _

_Por quê? _

_Por quê? _

_Neném sem chupeta. _

_Romeu sem Julieta. _

_Sou eu assim sem você. _

_Carro sem a estrada. _

_Queijo sem goiabada. _

_Sou eu assim sem você. _

_Por que é que tem que ser assim? _

_Se o meu desejo não tem fim. _

_Eu te quero a todo instante. _

_Nem mil alto-falantes. _

_Vão poder falar por mim. _

_Eu não existo longe de você. _

_E a solidão é o meu pior castigo. _

_Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver. _

_Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo. _

_Eu não existo longe de você. _

_E a solidão é o meu pior castigo. _

_Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver. "_

_(Adriana Calcanhoto – Fico Assim Sem Você)_

Harry prendia o fôlego. Naquela hora, só as tais das orelhas extensíveis de Fred e Jorge. Ele não conseguia ouvir nada! Se bem que, do ponto de vista de Harry, Rony tinha uma mão sobre o ombro de Dino e o pressionava contra a parede, e os dois pareciam estar em silêncio. Exatamente como a Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Dava para sentir a tensão no ar e então, Rony manifestou-se:

- Ei Dino, qual é a sua cara?

O garoto acuado parecia surpreso:

- Ah Rony eu tô de boa, por que você quer me bater?

Harry entendia a preocupação de Dino. Rony era mais alto que a maioria dos garotos de sua idade e naquele momento, parecia furioso.

- Eu fiz o que você pediu!

Não melhorou a situação. Aliás, surtiu efeito contrário.

- Isso Dino! Você foi me dedurar para ela, né? Ela tá muito zangada agora...

Dino parecia querer dizer algo, mas não obteve sucesso. Rony suspirou alto e soltou o colega de quarto. Dino soltou:

- Eu sei que ela é sua irmã, mas eu não ia fazer nada de mal. A Gina é legal.

Rony levantou os olhos. Dessa vez, ele estava muito sério.

- Você não a merece, é como Harry disse, você caiu fora porque não agüentou o tranco, então não é digno, sacou?

Dino parecia ter descoberto a luz quando o ouviu o nome Harry. _Harry_. Olhou para o garoto de olhos verdes, numa poltrona próxima.

- Eu saquei sim. Eu saquei tudo, Harry. Jogando por baixo dos panos hein! Se você quer a garota, pelo menos joga limpo!

Agora, a coisa estava quente. Um triângulo amoroso, brigas entre irmãos, confrontos entre rivais, heróis desmascarados, tudo isso assistido por uma platéia cheia de estudantes ávidos por fofocas. Aquilo era o céu! Sublime! Infelizmente, não para Harry, que via suas bochechas esquentarem feito fogo. Essa era uma ótima maneira de ver seus sentimentos expostos na frente de toda a Grifinória, excluindo Gina e Dino, que agora se dirigia ao quarto. Todos olhavam para ele esperando por uma reação, mas ele continuava ali, sentado, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos confusos e enquanto ele ainda ouvia o ruído de seu coração palpitando rápido, escutou Rony gritar: "Isso não tem nada a ver com Harry!". Ele bem que queria apoiar o amigo, mas no fundo, sabia que tinha sim. Hermione o estudava, e ele sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Harry era um idiota total e completo.

Naquela noite, ele não dormiu. Rondou a escola debaixo de sua Capa Invisível, imaginando como toda aquela loucura aconteceu.

Gina não falava, não olhava e nem passava perto de Rony. E isso incluía Harry no pacote. Mas o que realmente o chateou foi o fato da ruiva falar com Hermione de tanto em tanto. Será que isso significava que ela ficou sabendo do que aconteceu depois de sua saída da Sala Comunal? Rony sentia-se mal e o peso da culpa o corroia, da mesma maneira que algumas vezes tinha acessos de raiva e xingava Gina de todos os nomes possíveis. Hermione disse que o relacionamento entre irmãos era complexo mesmo e cedo ou tarde eles iriam se acertar e Rony enfim se consolou com a idéia de Gina e ele abraçados e rindo. Dino, Harry e Rony agiam como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido, como os garotos fazem quando alguma coisa desse gênero acontece. Porém, nunca tocavam num certo nome. Mais uma vez, Hermione tinha opinião psicológica e declarou que se impressionava ao ver como garotos eram sensíveis nesse aspeto. Mas ninguém se dignou a responder. Ninguém também comentou sobre as acusações que Dino fez sobre Harry, inclusive Hermione, o que o deixou um pouco mais aliviado. Apesar de que, ele precisava desesperadamente de um conselho, mas como estava fora de cogitação perguntar o que fazer a Mione, conselheira, ele apenas deixou de lado. No fundo, ele ainda esperava por alguma manifestação divina.

Era nisso que pensava, em milagres, enquanto estudava Feitiços na Biblioteca. Rony e Hermione tinham ido passear, ou seja, namorar, e Harry decidiu se afogar em desespero, porque sim, ele estava na fossa. De tão concentrado, ele só notou um saco de presentes amarelo cair sobre a mesa quando ouviu o barulho.

- Diga ao meu irmão que eu não sou comprada por presentes.

Era Gina. E se estômago que agora se encontrava em algum ponto muito alto do Pólo Norte dava voltas. Ela não aparentava sentimento algum e quando girava sobre os calcanhares, Harry suspirou "Espera". Óbvio que ele não esperava que ela o fizesse, mas Gina voltou-se para ele. Tudo bem, o mundo podia acabar, por favor?

- Eu sinto muito. - disse por fim. Mas não foi suficiente.

- Olha Gina, eu sinto muito mesmo. De verdade. Não vou tirar minha culpa, eu também queria que você e o Dino, sabe, hum, terminassem. Não que eu não goste de você, ou que te queira triste, juro que não é nada disso. O Dino é legal e tudo mais, mas ele não é legal como você. Acho que ele não é romântico.

Gina virou a cabeça de lado e seus cabelos escorreram pelos ombros. Harry estava realmente nervoso e Gina parecia incrédula.

-Romântico?

- É, romântico...Flores, corações, ursinhos, coisas peludas, sabe...Não faz o tipo dele. As garotas gostam de romance, né?

Gina conseguiu fechar ainda mais a cara.

- Talvez, esse não seja meu ideal de romance. Mas obrigada por se preocupar. - e então sorriu sem simpatia.

Harry estava perdido. Totalmente desencontrado. Será que seus joelhos poderiam voltar ao normal algum dia?

- Você não gosta de pompons rosa? Que bom, eu também não...Quer dizer, eu quero pedir desculpa. Você namora quem você quiser e com seu próximo namorado, não importa quem seja, eu juro que vou fazer o Rony gostar dele, eles vão ser tipo, melhores amigos, juro...Eu vou fazer de tudo...

Gina ficou em silêncio e refletiu por alguns segundos. Harry ponderava se aquelas palavras surtiram algum efeito. Ela suspirou dizendo:

- Ah, esquece Harry...Eu bem que gostei de ganhar penas voadoras de Rony! Ele nunca me dá presentes, sabe?

Harry sorriu e Gina também. Ele tinha conseguido que Gina o desculpasse, mas parecia que agora isso já não era mais suficiente. Então ele estendeu seus braços ridiculamente grandes, e Gina tocou desajeitadamente suas mãos, e um abraço estranho, meio de lado aconteceu. Eles riram sem graça e Gina disse:

- Nós vamos melhorar nisso. Questão de prática.

Harry consentiu e permitiu que Gina se afastasse um pouco, mas não o bastante para que ele não continuasse a sentir seu cheiro.

- Humm, Gina? Sabe, para você ver que estou realmente arrependido e tudo, e também para me desculpar outra vez...Será que você ia agüentar sair comigo um dia desses?

Gina estava surpresa e Harry a encarava por obstinação.

- Bom, tudo bem. Afinal, eu não tenho mais ninguém para me pagar cervejas amanteigadas. E a culpa é sua Harry!

FIM 

**N/A:** É isso...Obrigada msmo pra Brousire, Giovana , Dre, Juli-chan e miaka...Me fizeram MT feliz. Desculpa pela demora, e só pra dar o toque, eu planejo escrever sobre o encontro de Gina e Harry, ia me sentir honrada se vcs fossem dar uma olhada. Bjsssss!


End file.
